The Sun and the Moon
by littleblackneko
Summary: After a run-in with Kazoumi Hoshina, amu and ikuto are on the run. Easter is hunting them down as criminals and who knows what means will be taken for a capture? When running for your life becomes everyday life, you get a story with romance and suspense!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

**The Sun and The Moon**

AMU POV

I was cornered. I was scared. I couldn't run. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped in a dark alleyway with the Director. What was that noise? Footsteps. Cold, hard footsteps. I felt myself thrown against a wall. Again and Again. I felt the blood dripping down my back. I felt myself start drifting into unconsciousness. I screamed. Then there was blue.

IKUTO POV

"How could you do this to her, you evil monster!" I stood there panting. Standing face-to face in an alleyway with my stepfather. I was disgusted to put it bluntly. "Ikuto-kun, you really shouldn't be intruding. Just let me have fun with the _enemy_. Anyway, do you know what I could do to you?" "I DON'T CARE! What's the point of living if the sun goes out?" Shock painted his face. Then I looked over at my sun. She was… bleeding? …Unconscious? ... Dying? That was it! I couldn't take this agony anymore! The sight of my Amu like this. "What's wrong, Ikuto. I'm getting bored. I might as well just continue my plan while you're still here." What was he saying? He was going to kill her right in front of me? Silence. I was almost too late when I spoke the words on my mind. "Get away from her! Get away from her you sick creep!" And with that I grabbed Amu and started to run but words stopped me. "Ikuto- kun" "WHAT!" I glared at him, hoping he could hear the hatred in my voice, see it in my eyes. "Why are you working so hard to protect this girl when you know what'll happen to you." I stopped short and my voice ran away, realizing the answer. "She is the sun and I am the moon. I cannot exist without her; I'd fade away." My voice dropped to a whisper. "Because I love her," and with that I continued taking her away from this terrible place. To safety. I held the little girl in my arms close to my chest. And inside I held her close to my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN A WHILE MY HAD THIS WHOLE HUGE THING WHERE SHE THOUT FF HAD TROJANS AND MY DAD"S COMPUTER WAS TOO SLOW TO PROCESS IT, SAME FOR RED ROSES! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER AND ASAP! ALSO I'D LIKE TO THANK xXDarkFaithXx**** FOR REVIEWING. IT MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY I WAS LIKE RUNNING AROUND MY HOUSE SCREAMING "I GOT A REVIEW! I GOT A REVIEW!" IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME AND MADE MY DAY! THANK U! ALSO THEY"VE GOT SOME REALLY GREAT STORIES!OH BTW, I DON'T OWN SHUGO ChaRA AND B PREPARED $ CORNINESS AND WITH NO FURTHER ADO THE NEXT PART OF THE SUN AND THE MOON**

AMU POV- 4hours later

I panicked, looking around at my unfamiliar surroundings, the scent of blueberries and cologne plaguing the bed I lay on, my eyes half open. Then I remembered what happened. Ikuto. Did Ikuto save my life? I looked around and saw water, and medical supplies flung all around. I felt a small surge and then noticed the heart rate monitor attached to my wrist. It was only then did I notice the teenage boy at my bedside. The one who saved my life. He was speaking in a shaky whisper. "Amu… wakeup…wakeup…be okay… please be okay…" He looked down and started quietly crying. "You're heart rate…ogawsh ogawsh… if only I had gotten there sooner… now you're dying … this is all my fault…the love of my life is dying… you're dying and its all my fault! Please wake up, please! I love you too much to lose you now


	3. Chapter 3

_Anything italicized was supposed 2 be in chapter2 but my computer was glitchy_

_I tried to let him know that I was awake, that I was fine, that I wasn't dead, that his love wasn't in vain. All I could find the strength to do was put my hand over my heart, which alone was enough. Words are overrated. I looked at the young boy's tear-stained face and he put his arms around me. The sun and the moon are together again._

_**LOOKIN BACK AT THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING SO CORNY. WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WAS THINKING OF LEAVING THIS AS A TWO-SHOT BUT DOES ANYONE WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED BECAUSE I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THAT. ANY WHO PLEASE REVIEW! LIKE I SAID, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**_

**I would like to thank…**

**Animegirl177- favorite story, review**

**StillABloomingFlower- story alert**

**Now on with the story**

"You're…you're okay!" he cried, pulling her into an embrace that no one would want to escape and they became mesmerized in each other's scents. After being lost in each other's arms a couple of sweet moments, Ikuto was the first of the two to snap back to reality

"We have to go"

"WHAT! Why?"

"He came after you right. And he's probably, no definitely, pretty dang ticked at me for helping you. He'll stop at nothing to get us. If they find us, especially if they find us here, we're as good as dead. We'd be lucky at that. Like I said, we have to GO!" Amu had shock painted on her face

"WH-what? How are going to survive? Where will we go? How the heck are we goanna get past Easter?"

"To be honest, I have no idea how to completely escape my stepfather and his evil organization that's out to destroy us, but I do know where we can go to hide… Now hurry, we don't have much time"

Soon they were off, sneaking around in the shadows towards a location unknown to Amu. The Easter men were already out searching for the two of them, quietly mobbing the streets.

"Finally, we're here," Ikuto whispered over to her. The planetarium towered over them like a city of safe harbors (a/n: yeah, I got that from a port blue song)"now this will hold us for a couple of days, but then we'll have to move again. We clear? It's the best I could do on short notice. We'll also need to find a way to get in contact with everyone." Amu started to pull out her phone to call or text someone.

"Are you crazy," Ikuto whisper-screamed at her," they track down your signal, they'll be here in a flash." "Now let's get inside" he said walking towards the building, but oddly not the door.

"Why aren't you going to the door? It's over that way," the girl asked, trying to decipher his actions," oh, don't even tell me!"

"Like I said, short notice so don't go complaining. The front doors are locked, so we'll need to go in through the roof, Now come on, And HURRY!" he exclaimed pulling her up with him. Once safe inside the planetarium, they relaxed and started talking to one another

"So how long is this going to last, Amu asked the boy.

"Hard to say," He replied, "I'm not the one who's out right now trying to find us and kill us. But when Kazoumi Hoshina wants something, he usually doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. It could be days, weeks, even months, and he won't quit till he has his hands on what he desires." The young girl gasped and immediately jumped to questioning Ikuto.

"What will my family think? Where will we be safe? What will we do if he finds us?"

"Fortunately for you, I won't let that happen," he replied, though his eyes looked fearful. Amu studied the midnight teen and she wasn't sure if it was a genuine smile or a smirk she was him flash at her. The two children gazed up at the imaginary sky and the imaginary stars as, slowly, the children drifted off to sleep in each other's hearts.

**Wow, the longest chapter I've ever written is still freakishly short! Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3, and please R+R! :D happy thanksgiving everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, I'm home sick so imma gonna write chapter 4!**

**Thank you…**

**Pinkkittyninja- favorite story, story alert, favorite author, review, author alert**

**U made me feel so special!**

**Ch.4**

"Amu," he said quietly, softly shaking her, "Amu, wake up, it's time to leave here." Groaning, the pinkette slowly shifted to an upright position and then turned to glare at the cobalt haired boy, quite agitated that she had been woken up by him in what seemed to be a very early hour.

"what the hell do you mean we have to leave? We've only been here two days! Why in the world am I awake so early? by golly, what's the chizzin time!"

" uh, we have to leave how hard is that to understand. I told you at the beginning we'd have to move a lot. I've arranged another place to stay. My gosh! Get up! It's only 1 AM," he said in a way that made you think he had energy, when really the shading under his eyes told a different story.

"my goodness, when did you get up Ikuto?"

" you make it sound like I actually went to sleep!"

"where are we going anyway?" she asked with curiosity suddenly piqued. What place could be safer than the planetarium?

"I finally got contact with them and we're going to the place I wanted to go to all along. We're heading to the royal garden, where we will probably be spending quite a bit of time there."

"are you sure that you're okay with this, Ikuto? I mean…"

" why wouldn't I be? I mean, they are there to help us, and it'd keep you safe. You should know by now that I would undergo anything to keep you safe. It is you and me against the world, ya know? And as much as I can't stand that little prince, this really is the best thing to do and the best place to go. Now come now, we've wasted too much time talking. If we want to make it to the royal garden in time, we have to leave now. The Easter men start their patrol at 3:00am and it takes an hour-forty-five just to get there. We'll be cutting it real close anyway without any dilly-dallying and wasting time."

"fine, already, if you think it's best we'll go."

" Finally! Now, I know you're tired," you could slightly hear the girl mutter at that , "but since I'm nice you won't have to walk. Keep in mind though that it is 1 in the morning, so don't be expecting to ride in style," and with that, he put the girl on his back.

" This is riding in style though," the girl joked as she imitated his classic smirk. They then commenced to traveling towards the Royal garden, step by step, soon leaping off into the shadows of the night.

In a random location…

"yes, they're on their way," as a sigh of relief echoed over the other end of the line as an Easter worker reached to page kazoumi. " Thank you for taking these great risks for the safety of the Easter company. Now do you know clearly what situation you're facing with these two kids, Hinamori and Tsukiyomi?" "yes, yes," the mysterious helper replied " and believe me, there is no need to thank me. I've been waiting for my chance to do this to them for a while. You could say that it will bring me great pleasure. And a little bit of the sweet taste of revenge."

**Dun dun dun…**

**Please R&R! It's gonna start to get really interesting in the next chapta!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sun&moon ch.5

*recap*yes, they're on their way," as a sigh of relief echoed over the other end of the line as an Easter worker reached to page Kazoumi. "Thank you for taking these great risks for the safety of the Easter company. Now do you know clearly what situation you're facing with these two kids, Hinamori and Tsukiyomi?" "Yes, yes," the mysterious helper replied "and believe me, there is no need to thank me. I've been waiting for my chance to do this to them for a while. You could say that it will bring me great pleasure. And a little bit of the sweet taste of revenge."

*end recap*

After finally arriving at the garden at 6:30 in the morning, which was making great time, the two almost collapsed in the front of the tall, domed doors where they were approached by a tall raven-haired boy and a petite blondie. The looks on their faces were wrung with worry, which was enough to set hearts racing, created a great fear for what they might say.

"Guys," Rima said to Amu and Ikuto, "don't go in there." The tone of voice was dead-pan serious making it obvious that this was no joke and not a force to be reckoned with.

"Well?" questioned the midnight blue-haired teen on the scene "what's going on in there?"

"You see," Nagi broadened on Rima's initial thoughts "there was a paid-by-Easter news featurette that said that two criminals, aka you guys, needed to be hunted down dead or alive for 'crimes unmentionable' We all got pretty darn worried, but with Hotori-san it was different"

Rima apparently felt as if she had been cut off, so she quickly continued and shot Nagihiko a death glare, as per usual, which he returned with a 'you-want-it-come-get-it-babe' grin. "He went insane, literally insane, worrying about you guys. You are like a brother and sister to him… So he devised like this whole evil plan, kidnapped our charas cuz we wouldn't go along with it, and called-"

She was rudely interrupted by two glass doors being slammed open by two men in black suits, possessing small pistols and holding up a badge. "Easter, you're coming with us." And this is when the situation starts filling out like a

They cat boy and strawberry completely surrounded and there seemed to be no means of escape. It looked like they were completely and utterly screwed. If you fade to your left, you see a caramel- haired, pigtailed young girl standing next to a boy whose overall expression made it look like he had just lost his puppy.

"Why are these people here," you could hear the king mutter in disbelief, finally snapping out of his insane trance and wondering why a bunch of men in black were surrounding his best friends. The afore mentioned little girl with pigtails leans over to him and whispers something into his ear, making his face drop… "I-i did this?"

That's what we see happen anyways, but only the intuitive notice that Nagi and Rima have left the screen, until a couple minutes later when we see bright flashing lights that can only signify one thing: chara naris. "Chari Nari: Yamato MaiHime." "Chara Nari: Clown Drop"

Rima and Nagihiko were able to shut up and cooperate for once to sneak past the what appeared to be at least 20 henchmen and go to the sitting room of the garden where Temari, Kusukusu, and the other shugo chara were being held captive in the dollhouse. After freeing them, the two, as we know, character transform and rush back in to the unfolding scene.

In unison, it was called out "QUEEN'S WALTZ!" the huge burst of energy usually used for purification purposes slapped the Easter men up their bodies and flung them into some of the foliage in the garden, where they slowly started to regain their senses. This left the two former captives a bit stunned themselves as they scrambled to an upright position.

The awkward silence was soon interrupted by a cry from the petite blonde girl, the one called Rima, that is. "Don't tell me that I went to all that trouble, that I cooperated with that flippin' cross dresser, only to have you guys get freaking captured again! Run, you idiots, RUN!"

"You don't have to tell us twice," echoed from a lanky, smirking teenager with cobalt hair as he picked up the girl beside him piggy-back style and dashed out of the garden of impending doom hearing the almost kidnappers screaming bloody murder after them. "I guess there's only one option left," the boy sighed after becoming out of harms reach of the wannabe captors. "I really didn't want to have to there, but it seems that we have no other choice.

Amu looked worriedly sideways at him, wondering what place he could possibly referring to and why it would be so terrible to stay there.

"We're going to have to go to Utau's…" Ahhh, that's why.

A: /N- A. Gomenesai 4 the writers-block-induced late update, so cuz of that, the next chapter is gonna b fluffy!

B: I've got crossover fever, three stories to check out Juliet and Ikuto by bendercat, sonny with a chance of amuto by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD, and Better with pies by sweettreats-chan more 2 come.

C. Tadase, we understand, you can go put the skirt back on (I keed, but seriously!)

D. Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting plot bunnies


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyped up on iced tea and ready to roll!**

Sun & moon ch. 6- normal pov

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, you're okay!" Utau screamed as she attempted to jump on Ikuto multiple times, but repeatedly failed due to his experience and her innate inability to keep her hair off her face.

'This is why I didn't want to come here,' Ikuto thought to himself as his little sister's new found strength dragged them inside and put them down on her velvety purple couch.

"Okay, you guys want to stay here, you have to promise me one thing, rule #1 is there will be no sucking face under my roof!" saying it loudly like an important and expected declaration.

"U-u-uh Ew! Gross!" the two muttered simultaneously as they tried their hardest not to look at each other, because then unrequited feelings would become obvious. Slowly the three walked into the single-story house, finding themselves nearly being shoved into an awkward situation. They were greeted by a small room, that had a kind of spacious feel and crimson red and dark grey paneled walls that gave the area a retro look. A flat screen was placed in the corner in a haphazardly style and concert posters and Polaroid photos from different venues were stuck on the walls in a crooked. But the thing that was the most appealing to Amu right now was the large black leather couch that took up two walls and was connected at the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Dibs!" she cried and did a somewhat stage dive onto the piece of upholstery and breathed a contented sigh. "Finally, actual comfort! Much better than sleeping bags on concrete, that's for sure!" she shot Ikuto a teasing look, giggled, and rolled over again on the couch.

"Sorry that Tsukiyomi inn did not measure up to your high standards" he joked back at her

"So where is all your stuff you guys? Do you not have any? Don't tell me you've been wearing the same clothes for the past who knows how long! C'mon, go clean up. Amu, you can use some of my clothes. As for you boy, you have some stuff left from the last time you were here 2 years ago. Hopefully it still fits. There are two showers upstairs. Go ahead and clean up, and meet me down here again in an hour and a half." Utau explained and sent them on their way. While on their way up the stairwell, Ikuto leaned over and murmured something in Amu's ear that started a sparring match of whispers.

"You know, we don't really need both showers…"

"Dude, you haven't talked like that in so long and now you're starting the stupid pervert talk again."

"No need to bite my head off blatherskite. Before we were running for our lives. Now I'm finally able to get back into the swing of things."

"But why does your swing of things have to be acting like that. Why can't it be something like touching food to your chin or something?"

"Sounds like someone has been watching too much Everybody Loves Raymond, blatherskite."

"Seriously, though! What's with all the playboy teasing towards me all the time? And what the heck is a blatherskite?"

"The world has dictionaries for a reason, sweetheart. And I'll have to think about your question, get back to you later."

"Oh, you better" she then shot him a menacing glare that would have given even Freddie Krueger nightmares and they went their separate directions down the hallway

***hour and a half later***

Amu, Ikuto, and Utau sat cross-legged in a circle on the gray carpet of a small empty room that winged the kitchen after everyone had gotten ready. There was time now to talk now that it had been determined that this place was a safe haven for the time being. Everyone at Easter figured that since Ikuto had cut off connections with Utau to prevent her from being sucked back in, she was not the first person he would go to for assistance. And she wasn't. Nor was she the second. Or the third. But options were running low now and he was getting pretty desperate.

"Now," Utau began," time to lay down the law. "Okay, I told you rule #1 when you arrived, so rule #2, for Amu, our stuff stays between us. I'm not too worried about you. As for Ikuto…"

"Crap, not this again," Ikuto grimaced under his breath.

"Rule _num_-ber 2: You will quit doing that stupid word- of- the- week nonsense because frankly it is annoying the heck out of me!"  
"Oh c'mon" he argued "you got to admit blatherskite is an awesome word!" **(It totally is u)**

Utau flashed him his second dirty look of the day, which basically said he should thank his lucky stars that she wasn't beating the crud out of him right now. Girls could be very, very scary.

"Rule number 3, my _dear _perverted brother, you are not allowed to open the door and enter a female's room without knocking and getting verbal consent. I think we all understand why that is… And that should be all. No comments from the peanut gallery? Alright, the council of fairies is dismissed." Amu and Ikuto exchanged a weird look and walked off to their respective rooms.

***9 o'clock that night***

Amu lay on the new bed in the new bedroom not reading, or thinking, or even catching up on some much needed rest, but just doing a whole lot of nothing, which suited her just fine. The room was pretty plain, with the only furniture being the bed and a dresser with some clothes for her in it. There was a connected bathroom and the walls were a grayish-red with a teal zigzag trim. Amu continued laying there in purple pajamas, enjoying the nothingness when the door creaked open.

'Must be Utau coming to talk,' Amu thought to herself as she sat up on the bed and looked through the darkness because the lights in there were off. The subject in front of her, though, was way too tall with hair way too dark and a voice way deep to be Utau. _ Rule #3 broken._

He took a few steps further in and shut the door behind him. "Sup, blatherskite?" he greeted moving closer and sitting down on the bed next to her. Amu could see that he was wearing blue & white plaid pajamas. _ Rule #2 broken. _

"What are you doing in here? It's against the rules." she asked trying to sound confident and demanding but coming out feeble and weak. It couldn't be helped, though. He was sitting right next to her on her bed, which was much too close proximity. She could smell the mint toothpaste on his breath and the axe shampoo in his hair.

"You said I better answer your question earlier, right. So I thought about it and came here to tell you. " There was no lingering smirk on his face and his soulful eyes were dead serious. "And I don't listen to my sister. You wanted to know why I say all that weird pervy stuff to you, right? We-ell..." his face suddenly became very flushed and he appeared very embarrassed and awkward at what he was about to say. "I guess it's cuz I'm trying to cover up my feelings by putting on that kind of act. Truth is, I like you… a lot. No, I love you."

"Ikuto," Amu whispered almost inaudibly ," I love you too…" She leaned forward and put her mouth on his. A first kiss, electrifying, yet gentle and pure. _ Rule #1 broken._

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, and /or subscribed! Three story recommendations- Just for the show by MonkeyKrazy, my happy life turned upside down by Tsukiyomi** **Macey, and randomness, awkwardness, and love by Tsukiyomi-Heartbeat. Does anyone else listen to Secondhand Serenade? **


	7. Chapter 7

Sun&moon ch.7

Eventually, Amu drifted off to sleep, feeling very blissful and content. Who wouldn't? The guy she's been in love with for the past 3 years just confessed and everything was feeling perfect. Little did she know, as the breeze from the ceiling fan rocked her to sleep, that this was just the calm before the storm. She woke up in the morning to an empty house, and a letter on the kitchen table.

_Dear Amu, it_ said in shaky handwriting, _Ikuto and I had to go out to Hokkaido for the day. There was a concert hall that wanted to sign me to perform there on my tour next year. Well, they're considering it, and I really want to perform there, so they are going to interview me. I brought the pervert boy with me for moral support, but he doesn't seem too enthusiastic about it. He says that he would rather be home with you… Something happened last night, didn't it? Don't worry, rules are meant to be broken. See you at like 9 tonight, and watch the 6'oclock news. I'm hoping everything will work out alright. See you later!_

Alright, I hope she gets the gig in Hokkaido, Amu thought to herself. Wait, shaky handwriting? That can only mean one thing!

"Utau Tsukiyomi, you tell me the truth or I am going to kill you!

"Whatever are you talking about," she replied in a conniving voice.

"Your handwriting on that note was shaky. Your handwriting is only shaky when you are LYING ON PAPER! So where are you, really?"

"Like I said, we are really in Hokkaido. My companion is proving to less supportive and sleepier. Say hi, Ikuto" Amu could hear an exasperated moan in the background accompanied by a 'let me sleep'. "He's kind of miffed at me for waking him up so early…"she went and whispered something inaudible into Ikuto's ear.

"Utau wants me to tell you," came a deep groggy voice, "that she says that I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my room."

"No, you were supposed to tell her that you said that!"She told him.

"Geezaloo, don't expect too much of me right now. I'm tireeed" he moaned. This resulted in an argument that Ikuto seemed to be winning, even though he was half asleep. "You got me up at 6 am," he said in a muzzy, whiny voice "growing boy need sleep!"

"You realize that you sound like a freaking 5-year old!"

"Maybe I'm getting progressively younger due to LACK OF SLEEP."

Utau sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"LET ME SLEEP!" One-track mind, much?

"Well, Amu, I have to go. As you can hear, I have to deal with your little boyfriend here. Don't forget to watch the news."

Amu lowered the phone, realizing that Utau had never specifically answered her question. Well played, but you made one mistake, dear friend. You told the snoop where to look. She walked around the house trying to figure out exactly where his room was, because she had never been in there, and was realizing just how big this house was. She threw open door after door, until finally she stumbled upon a bedroom that she was positive was his.

The walls were a dark blue with a lighter teal trim, and the carpet matched the base wall color. The room had that boyish scent, you know, that chocolate-y and axe-y kind of smell and pinned up were classical music posters. The surest sign that this was indeed his room was the white case propped.

Amu took a few slow paces in, looking around in awe. This was the bedroom of her, it felt weird to say, boyfriend. After breaking from her trance, she made her way over to the dresser over by the window. It was littered with papers, and Ikuto had evidentially left his phone on it. She took a glance at which the last person he had called and recognized the number immediately recognized it. _Kairi Sanjo? _What is Ikuto of all people doing calling Kairi?

She then proceeded to look at the paper on the top of a stack of papers. These were coordinates to the Easter base in Hokkaido! Yeah, concert hall my arse! Then a somewhat crumpled piece of paper sticking out of the trash can caught Amu's eye. She picked it up and read through the paper, which appeared to be a letter. Upon finishing, her expression twisted into one of shock and worry as her grip on it loosened and it fluttered to the ground. Then she herself curled up and dropped to the floor, feeling the carpet against her face.

*last night, right after amu went to sleep*

"_It's tomorrow," Ikuto told his sister, and she nodded understanding. He looked back down at what he was writing, "So, what are we going to do about Amu?"_

"_We're not going to tell your girlfriend anything, and don't try to deny anything cause those walls aren't _that_ soundproof."_

"_I was going to write her this note; she deserves to know what we are going to be doing tomorrow."_

"_Trust me, Amu is a really close friend of mine, and if we tell her she's going to try and get involved and try to protect you and all that crap. Then the whole plan will just go downhill and we will fail! I want to see you throw that letter in the trash."_

"_Fine," he groaned as he walked over to the trash can in his bedroom and crumpled it up slightly, throwing it in like a basketball layup, "but I don't know why I listen to you…"_

"_Because I'm smarter and stronger than you" _

"_Okay smarter I can see, but stronger?"_

"_Dude, don't make me get out the videotape!"_

_He grumbled and then retreated into his bedroom to try to get a few hours sleep, considering that it was already 1am. He knew that he was going to be really cranky tomorrow with 6'oclock wakeup._

_*What the letter said*_

Dear Amu,

I'm done with the running and hiding games. I'm sick of them. Tomorrow, we are going to the base in Hokkaido to confront him. Before you start to freak out, don't worry, I have a plan. We should come back untouched but if something should happen, know that I will always

Love you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi

**My computer is evil! I wrote this whole thing two days ago, 1103 words, and my computer decided to be evil and delete 900 of them! Well, on a brighter note, thank you to everyone that has reviewed something of mine, especially MonkeyKrazy and RomanticaKH1 for reviewing so much. I appreciate and love every review I get from anyone SO MUCH! Reviews help motivate me as a writer so much and I looove when people take time to write them for stuff I write! And on a really bright note, poetry unit in Language arts starts on Monday so YAY ~~~~ lbn (I signed that on my hand****) **


	8. Chapter 8

Sun & moon ch.8

Millions of questions raced through Amu's head as she raced out the front door, knowing that sure as heck she was going to get involved, feeling the warm sunlight on her face for the first time in months. But this was not the time for a revelation, nor was it the time and place for her to worry to the fullest extent over the fact that Ikuto was going to try to take down the head of one of the most powerful companies in the world.

Questions in her mind right now…

_What is their 'plan'?_

_Why didn't they tell me anything?_

_Why did Ikuto call Kairi?_

And most importantly…

_I'm fifteen frickin' years old, how in the world am I going to get to Hokkaido?_

It was just at that moment when her mind was even more jumbled when 'Gives You Hell' started playing from her back pocket. She only had that ringtone for one person. _Why in the world is Kukai of all people calling me? _She twisted and snapped her phone open, while sitting down on the little porch in front of the house.

"Finally," his energetic voice rang loud and clear "Finally, I'm able to get a hold of you. I've been trying for ages, but your phone took me to voicemail every time!

"Why have you been trying to call me?"

"Earth to Amu Hinamori! To find out where the hell you were! I'm over visiting your family again." a scratch reverberated as his hand went over the speaker and he said a reassurance to the people in the background

"Why are you with my family? No! Is something wrong?"

"Woooow, have you been inhaling too much of that guys hair gel or something? Let's look at the facts. You've been missing for 6 months, news stations are reporting that you are involved in criminal activity, and you have had no contact with the outside world. Don't you think that your family would be the slightest bit worried? Where are you!"

A pang of guilt washed over her. _My family, how could I have not thought of my family? _"I'm at Utau's, Kukai." Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice on the line.

"Sweetheart, are you Ok? Why did you leave us? You aren't really into criminal activity, are you?"

"Mom, I'm fine, I just… I'll explain when I see you guys again. It's just, a lot has happened while I've been gone, more so recently, with Ikuto and all…"

"Isn't Ikuto the one I found here that one time? Why, honey what happened? Is there something we should know?" On the other end of the line, Amu's face turned into a sly smirk.

"Like I said, I'll explain when I get home. Could you put Kukai back on the line?" she had formed a plan, and a good one at that. When she heard the masculine breathing on the other end that signified Kukai was back on, she continued, mustering up the most cutesy voice she could manage, " Kukai, your 16 and have your license, right? And you have your brother's car, right? Would you be able to do me one little favor?"

"Uh, sure, I'm your friend, aren't I? What is it that you need?"

"Do you think that car has enough gas to get us to Hokkaido? "

*Over in Hokkaido*

"We're all hooked up, right Kairi? This is going to go through?" Ikuto asked into the cell that he had 'borrowed' from Utau in a huffy, agitated voice as he paced back and forth in Yukari's apartment, much to Utau's anger and cries of 'Get your man paws off of my technology', but as we all know, Ikuto left his phone at home.

"Yes, I assure you that this program will work, Ikuto-san. I would bet my life on it"

"Good, cause I may have to." And with that he snapped the phone shut and turned to face his sister. "I'm all hooked up right, right?"Stifling a laugh, he turned in a circle with his arms outstretched, so she could observe to see if any wires were hanging loose out of his clothes. "I hate this stuff, it's so itchy!" The thing that they were worried about is if the sky blue sweat jacket would suggest something more unusual to this meeting than confrontation.

"My good sir, I wis' you be ready," Utau replied in a faux- Yorkshire accent, as she pulled the jacket down a little more.

"Well then," Ikuto stated, as he stood up tall, trying to look confident, but having the hands fiddling inside his pockets give away how nervous he was, "I guess it's time to initiate the plan…"

**Yo! I had someone thinking that last chapter was the final chapter, so here is your proof that it wasn't! Thank you RomanticaKH1, MonkeyKrazy, and an Anonymous reviewer for being awesome and writing awesome reviews and to ****DeViL-iNsIdE-YoU****for adding this to favorites! :D well, it's 10:30 at night here, and I'm in the mood to read **_**Shakespeare's Spy,so nite ya'll! Peace out, homedogs ~~~lbn**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sun & moon ch.9

With Amu and Kukai, the car ride was filled with an hour of alternative rock and human silence, until at one point the radio had to be shut off to fill the gas tank, and awkward conversation became a necessity. Starting with one semi-important question from Kukai.

"So, um, where the heck are we going?"

"Um, we need to go to the Easter headquarters here." He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Wouldn't that be like walking straight into the lion's cage?"

"But I have to." she muttered, making Kukai seemingly confused. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled up letter she had retrieved from his trash bin, and passed it to him. Kukai read it through and looked up at her.

"Whoa, that's heavy, but I still think that you shouldn't get involved for your own safety. And making me an accomplice at that!"

"Utau is going with him…"

"And we're off!" he cried as they drove into Hokkaido

*Back with Ikuto and them* ps that last section was typed while listening to November Rain…

"Guy, I need you to focus!" Ikuto barked into the line for the two giggling girls, who he had been trying to shut up for the past 15 minutes.

"Aye, aye, captain! HAHAHA you sound funny," Yaya shrieked into the line. He face palmed.

"Yaya, can you please put Rima on the line. She's the, how can I put this nicely, more sane of you two." As the line was reluctantly passed, he muttered under his breath, "I am going to _kill _Kairi for giving her Red Bull!"

"Hello," Rima's voice faintly came across the line.

"Okay, you are at the station right?"

"Yes."

"What about the workers and guards?"

"They've been accidentally maliciously destroyed."

"Yes! I knew I could count on you and your evil ways!"

"No offense, but I could have made this a one man job. Why did you send her with me?"

"You could blame Kairi for that; he's the one who gave her the caffeinated cherry cough syrup."

"Red bull? I'm going to kill him!"

"Join the club! You try having 50 itchy wires taped to your body. And this hoodie looks so weird!"

"Dude, chill. All systems are go. Bye and Good luck." They both closed their phones and went about their tasks. Rima finished attaching everything and pushed the signal through to Kairi and Utau, who pushed it through to the other who was now entering the building.

He headed towards the stairs and started to climb them. Ikuto insisted to his laziness that the stairs would take too long as adrenaline powered him farther and farther up. Though it didn't show, he was really nervous. All he had to rely on now was wits and technology, so they better be working today. Also, he remembered, he had an evil midget, a sneaky sister, a hyper girl on red bull, and the one tech master that gave it to her. This better work…

What Ikuto and his companions did not know was that Kukai and Amu had just raced here, as he parked in a parking garage luckily finding space on the bottom floor. They had just raced across the street and flew into the Easter lobby, which appeared surprisingly public, even including a little wish fountain. How frickin' ironic… _Can't have people realizing how evil they are,_ They all thought to themselves. Suddenly, they all realized they had no idea where inside the building they needed to go. Ikuto, and Amu and Kukai rushed up to the top floor. _Cause that's where the bad guy always waits, isn't it? _ Ikuto arrived first, and their suspicions were confirmed as a malicious aura coated the room.

"My, looks like you've finally come to turn yourselves in," a man in a tight fit suit uttered as he stepped out of the shadows, stood in front of the boy and laughed to himself. Though putting on a brave face, Ikuto was terrified. "And it looks like you're not alone."

*Amu POV*

Ikuto pivoted to see Kukai and me standing at the staircase doorway. _What are you doing here, _Ikuto seemed to try to be telepathically asking me, _I don't want you to get hurt. _ "Now, it's seeming you want a fight, little boy," Kazoumi continued with that crooked tone of voice," Are you sure you want that? And yes, I am threatening you." He took a few purposeful strides over towards me and in a few moments I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek in a handprint shape, as I fell to the ground. All the feelings from that fateful night all came rushing back to me, the darkness, the cold, the pain, the evil, and the memories stung so bad that it felt like I was suffocating

When I could finally bear to open my eyes I saw two fists flying in unison at the attacker. He dodged both and sent Kukai skidding across the floor. I'm not quite sure what happened to him while I was having my afternoon nightmare but Kukai was quite tattered and in no condition to get back up and try again. So we lay there, both victims of evil, observing a stepfather/stepson duel.

"Fugitives, hah," the evil man's voice hissed, "the only thing you did was not giving me her like I wanted. And I think it's about time that I got what I wanted." It was then that I saw the 9mm that was hidden under the man's jacket, and evidently so did Ikuto, but the boy continued to stand his ground.

"What are you doing? He has a gun! Just back away!" I hissed at him, only to prevent the crack in my voice from turning into tears.

"No," a single word echoed from his mouth in a whisper, then jumped a couple of dynamics "No because I stood on October 2nd last year, holding you in my arms and said that I loved you, and I am not about to back out on it now."

"Such courageous, romantic words for someone with no way of fighting back." His fingers curled around the trigger, but it was as if his brain and body were locked in their own war. By then, I truly was in silent tears "I, Kazoumi Hoshina, Get what I want!" Just as the war was going to be won, though, Ikuto chuckled, earning looks of confusion from everyone.

"I believe we've gotten everything we need." He grinned and unfolded the collar of the hoodie to reveal what had been underneath the whole time. Hidden microphones. As Kazoumi stood there flabbergasted, Ikuto helped his delinquent friends up and started to leave, but not fully disappearing before a final quote of victory. "Yeah, just so everyone knows, these extremely itchy microphones have been transmitting a signal this whole time to the Easter radio station, which has had at least 5000 listeners of this incident. So unless you're going to enjoy a lifetime in prison for assault and attempted murders, Mr. Hoshina, I don't quite think you'll be getting what you want. And everyone, this was real don't hesitate to get forces involved."

Once we were out of the room, Ikuto started talking into the mike. "For anyone, that's still listening, I'd like to thank Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and Utau for getting this broadcast to you and Kukai for being such a great fake fighter. And I believe that will be the last you'll be hearing from us," as the microphones were clicked off.

I looked at Kukai in shock and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, while he just grinned back. "Hey," he chuckled," I couldn't let this guy steal all the glory." He signified to Ikuto, who looked quite ridiculous, fidgeting and attempting to remove tangled wires.

We stepped outside of the office building of doom, having my first complacent feeling in quite a long time. I was able to enjoy the weather, the sweet feeling of sun, for the first time since October. I know longer had to run and hide, and everything felt perfect. That is, until I saw the fool and his hoodie once again and thought back to how I felt last night.

_Oh, great. Just what I need _now. _ Romance… _


End file.
